


A mugging

by bbg17on



Category: El Cor de la Ciutat
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-02-27 12:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18739228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbg17on/pseuds/bbg17on





	A mugging

Max is in the kitchen having escaped a mugging. Iago is in the room, pacing he's so upset this happened. "I want to know where this was." Iago's voice almost growling. "What would that help?" Max asks. 

He probably knows someone who knew the person who had done this. People who take certain streets at certain times to see who they can find walking them. "Beat them up?" Max answering his own question. Iago is shooting Max a dead serious look. Getting beaten up would be the least of their problems. "What would that solve? It would make it all worse." Max reasons. 

The look in Iago's eyes "you don't know that." Max is walking over to him, taking hold of his arm. He knows Iago will want to walk away from him as soon as he touches him, he won't want to stay in place. As soon as he touches Iago, Iago feels Max hands moving. "How can you say your fine when your shaking?" Iago's tone is angry. "Its the adrenaline. Fight or flight instinct. It kicked In, I reacted." Iago is shaking his head, Max's reason in going in. 

His eyes on Max. "They had no right to touch you." His tone calmer, still some anger in it. The real reason he is so upset. Someone touched Max. Max is almost smiling. It is more concern, more worry than he'd seen someone show for him. And it is touching to him to hear how Iago intended to defend him, stand up for him. "I'm fine." Max tells him. Iago is moving toward him, putting his arms around him. The tension is still in Iago but Max can feel it slowly coming off as they stand there holding each other, Max reasurring Iago, Iago grateful Max is ok.


End file.
